


𝑲𝒊𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒂 𝒇𝒐𝒐𝒍 |ON HOLD|

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Feleings, M/M, Multi, Other, Tickle tickle Freddie!, Tickling, hearts are broke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Mercury a fourteen year old with paramedic parents,he has anxiety and a crush on his best friend and best friend's brother.he has a service dog,his uncle Roger is a Cop,his Aunt Dominique is a Nurse at the local Hospital.its when Freddie realises his feelings for Brian and Brian's brother Max,he doesn't know what to do.he can't break Brian's heart or Thomas's heart.he doesn't know who to choose.his uncle John is a dentist.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, MAx May/Freddie mercury, Scotty/Danny





	1. Chapter 1

** _Royal London Hospital:_ **

** _Freddies service dog(teddy):_ **

** _Cast:_ **

**_Freddie bulsara Adams:14_ **

**_Brian may:14_ **

**_George Michael(freddies carer/babysitter):22_ **

**_Thomas May:sixteen_ **

**_Roger Taylor(cop):34_ **

**_Dominique Beyrand(Nurse):33_ **

**_Danny Adams(Paramedic):34_ **

**_Scotty Adams(Paramedic):34_ **

**_John deacon(Dentist):33_ **

**_................................................._ **

** _Freddie Mercury a fourteen year old with paramedic parents,he has anxiety and a crush on his best friend and best friend's brother.he has a service dog,his uncle Roger is a Cop,his Aunt Dominique is a Nurse at the local Hospital.its when Freddie realises his feelings for Brian and Brian's brother Max,he doesn't know what to do.he can't break Brian's heart or Thomas's heart.he doesn't know who to choose.his uncle John is a dentist.Freddie's also asthmatic.  
_ **

** _......................................................_ **

** _November 1st 1990,Monday_ **

** _10:30PM_ **

** _Freddies p.o.v_ **

Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm fourteen with Asthma and anxiety,i have a service dog for anxiety,an adorable German shepherd who i call Teddy.My parents(Danny and Scotty)are paramedics,my uncle(Roger)is a cop,my uncle(John) is a dentist,my aunt(Dominique)is a Nurse.I do have a babysitter while my parents are working.my parents have a twelve hour shift today."Be good for george,okay?",Dad(danny) says"yes dad",i say.

"we mean it"papa(scotty)says. "I know papa",i say.He kissed my cheek as did dad.George came over"Mikey!",i say."hey poppet",he says.we would cuddle,watch movies.tonight was a cuddle night.i put on my hoodie and jogging bottoms."C'mere poppet",George says,i snuggle into him on his lap,he wrapped an arm around me,started the movie,i fell asleep,half way through.

**_ November 2nd 1990,Tuesday _ **

**_ 8:30AM _ **

"Freddie,wake up",its dad"go away daddy",i whined."Nope,you gotta get up",he says.I got dressed into jeans and a T shirt,brushed my teeth,brushed my hair out.put on my converse.I grabbed Teddy's leash and vest.papa dropped me off to school."be good,give us a call if you need us",he says,i nodded"yes papa",i say

He kissed my head.I walk into school.I saw papa smiling at me,i gave him a smile.i walk to school,I started feeling sick,my anxiety was kicking in."Ma'am?",i raise my hand"yes you can",she says,i sat outside class,feeling sick and needing to be sick"hey?are you okay?",my crush,Brian asked"yeah,just feeling off",i tell him.

"would you like some water?",he asked"sure",i say,he pulled me up.We go to the Cafeteria."here",i took it."So,i've rarely seen you here",he says"oh....i stay at home most days due to anxiety and Asthma,it takes a toll on me",i say.Teddy was getting excited"Cute dog",he says"thanks,he's my service dog",i smile.

"i don't mind you petting him",i smiled again."teddy,sit",i say."Brian Harold!",we hear someone say"sorry,its my 'brother' Thomas,he's not my brother but adopted",Brian says,i nodded."also adopted",i say."are you okay?",Brian asked"No",i say,before running to the bathroom,bad idea.grabbed my inhaler,took it,was sick into the toilet,Teddy nuzzled my side.

I was sick again."Teddy,go get help",i say,I left a note on him.I sat back,my chest rising and falling fast,it was getting harder to breathe.Brian came in with Teddy,my dog ran to me."I.....can't...breathe",i say.

Teddy pushed brian to get my inhaler out which would do nothing.I was given my inhaler,i took four puffs,did nothing."want me to call an ambulance?",he asked,i nodded,i gave him my phone."First one,ICE",i say.

he told them that he needed an ambulance,i was on the verge of passing out.he helped me walk to class,i sat outside,Teddy across my lap."i...really can't.....breathe,my....fuck...chest hurts",i wheeze.I saw the lights of an ambulance.Paramedics came in.I was put on the stretcher.I wanted Brian with me."Brian...will you.come with me?",i ask "of course",he smiled.

I pass him Teddy's leash.I was put in the ambulance with an oxygen mask on,they put an IV in my arm,hoping to give me something to help me breathe.I was given ten grams of Adrenaline.to ease up my lungs.Brian held my hand.I was rushed off to hospital,Royal London Hospital.

We pulled in and i was taken to Resus,Teddy was allowed to stay with me at the end of the bed.I'm connected to an IV,ECG.Brian came in.I was stuck with IV meds being pumped into me,i wasn't happy."hey",he says"hi",i say,sighing.I was tired,wasn't happy,felt sick."how're you feeling?",he asked"sick,tired and not happy",i say.

I was moved to the kids ward.Brian came with me.I was kept on fluids,to get my sugar levels up."your parents are here Freddie",one of dads friends,Nicky says,i nodded.Dad and papa walked in.I wasn't bothered to talk."oh my baby",dad says.

Brian had gone him,had given me his number.Dad kissed my cheek so did papa."what happened?",papa asked"bad anxiety attack mixed with asthma attack",i say."i was sick as well",i tell them.papa puts a blanket around me."oh my favourite bear!",it was Dominique,Roger's wife."hi Dom",i say. "How's blondie?",i ask"still whiney",she says.

"I've gotta check your sugar levels and blood pressure",i nodded."small little prick",Dom says,she does it."perfect",she smiled."same with your blood pressure,you're free to go",Dom says"thanks Dom",i smile,we hugged.dad and papa took me home,Teddy curled up on my lap.i go and lay in bed with a T shirt and jogging bottoms on.

Dad came to check on me."hey little fighter",he says."feeling better?",he asked"a little bit",i say.i got a text from Brian.

**_ November 3rd 1990,Wednesday _ **

for some reason,Brian's brother,Thomas texts me,telling me to meet him at the cafe,i accepted,got dressed into something warm,hoodie and jeans with blue converse,Teddy's vest on him with an over the shoulder leash.I brushed my teeth,walked to the cafe"Thomas right?",i ask"yeah",he says."i like you!",he blurted."i mean like like you",he says"i'm sorry Thomas but i like Brian",i say.

I walked to school,Thomas grabbed my arm.he kissed me,i try and push him away."Stop it",i say,whimpering,he's seventeen.I saw Brian,Thomas had a tight grip on my arms"let me go!",i say."shut up",he says"i'm fourteen!",i yelled."so?",he says.

"Thomas fucking May,let him go",i hear Brian roar.I was near tears.Brian pulled him off me"look at me",Brian says to me,i do,shaking to death,my anxiety shooting.i felt Brian's arm wrap around me"ignore Thomas,he's jealous",i nodded.We go to the cafe.

I took a couple of pills for my anxiety then my inhaler."don't mind Thomas,He gets jealous,i know you have a crush on me",Brian says"yeah i do",i blush.I got a chocolate milkshake.to share.Thomas came in"fucking leave Thomas",Brian told him.

"fine,i'll be telling dad",Thomas says"like i care,he hates me anyway",Brian says,taking my hand.we go back to mine."i'm back early!",i say."why?",dad asked."My brother tried to kiss him",Brian spoke up."you must be Brian,Freddie never shuts up about you",dad teased."we're uh together dad",i tell him.

"how old is your brother Brian?",,dad asked."seventeen",Brian says.we go up to my room.Brian pulls me onto his lap.he pulled me into a kiss,i liked it.Teddy jumps onto me,knocking me onto the bed.

"Teddy!",i say."get off",i groaned."Brian.....i just got a dick pic from your brother",i say."a dick pic really?",Brian says,i nodded."he's got a small dick anyway",Brian laughs.We cuddled.....

**_ November 4th 1990,Thursday _ **

I hear Brian coughing from my room,both of us had come down with the flu.I was up being sick all night.I was sat in the bathroom,Brian came in"Morning",he groaned"mm",i hum.he brushed his teeth,i gave up with doing mine."boys?Are you up yet?",i hear dad ask"yes",i groaned.

I was sick again,Brian rubs my back.he tied up my hair"boys can i come in?",this time it was papa"sure",i say,my voice is gone."are you two feeling okay?",he asked"No,both of us are sick",i say.he took us downstairs."Honey?the boys are sick",papa says to dad.

"oh you two",dad says to us."sit down",we do,dad checked my temperature before taking Brian's."both the same,fever",papa says."dad,my stomach hurts",i say."okay",dad says.i took off my top.dad grabs the Vicks vaporub,he rubs a little onto my chest."you'll both be okay",papa says.

i curled up with Brian on the sofa.his arm around me.My phone went off.

_**(Thomas,** Freddie)_

_"what do you want?"_

_**"you"** _

_"No,im dating Brian,piss off"_

_**"No,i want.YOU!"** _

_"No,Now fuck off,no more dick pics!"_

_**"fucking hell,i like like you!",** _

I sighed"i hate your brother",i say to Brian"what?",Brian says"he's trying to hit on me ",i say,my parents left for work,i pull Brian up.I put on one of George's songs,Careless whisper."dance with me"i say.i wrap my arms around his waist,his around my neck.

We didn't realise the front door opened.Brian and i kissed sweetly"i love you Brian",i smile"i love you too Freddie",he says."Boys?",oh shit."H Hi Mikey",i say."where are your parents?",he asked"at work",i say"this is Brian,my boyfriend"i say.

I drag Brian to my room.I had an anxiety attack.Teddy alerts me,pushing me down.I sat down.Breathing fast.I got up to grab my meds from the bathroom,i collapsed,hitting my head on the floor tiles.

I came round in my room,with Nicky one my left side,Jack(papa's friend) on my right side."Freddie,we need you to stay awake for us",Nicky says.I was in and out of being awake.They put me on a spinal board with a neck brace on before getting me down to the ambulance,i wanted Brian.He had to call my parents to tell them,i wanted him with me.

I was scared.he ran down to us,took my hand,Teddy by his side being good."i'm here Freddie",Brian says.he kissed my forehead."I love you",he says"love you too",i say.He held my hand,never letting go.

We got to the hospital,we were both in tears.I was taken for a head scan.Brian kissed my hand,then taken back to my room after.helped onto a hospital bed with an IV in my arm.Brian sat with me,holding my hand"i love you Freddie",he says"i love you too Brimi so much",i tell him,he kissed me.

My parents ran in."My baby!",dad says"daddy",i whimpered."you're okay",he says.i sat up with the help of Brian and dad.Brian's mother and _Thomas_ came in"Thomas leave ,you've upset me",Brian says.

"what's he done?",Brian's mother asked"he tried to kiss my boyfriend",Brian says.it hurt to move my arms."hi",i squeak.Teddy laying at the end of the bed."you must be Freddie,these two never shut up about you",their mother says,i blushed."thanks",i say."do call me Ruth",she says,i nodded.Brian and i share a kiss.

"i love you Brian",i say."i love you too Freddie.",Brian smiled,kissing me sweetly."I love you boo bear",i say"i love you too Bear butt",he says.i was discharged,letting Brian help me change into a hoodie and jeans.he carried me,i wrap my arms around his neck."this is why i fell in love with you",i say"i love you too",he says,kissing me."my sweet muffin butt",he says"Monkey butt",i say."Boo bear",he says"poodle",i grin.

Brian and i went on a walk with Teddy.I was yelled at by people,we go into the mall,hoping to be left alone." _ugh is disgusting how they bring dogs in here_ ",people murmur. " **you probably dont even need it!** " ,someone yelled,laughing"leave him the fuck alone lady!",Brian says."Doggy!",fuck"Brian,can we leave",i ask.

"sure",he says,keeping an arm around me,i felt myself get pulled back."Doggy!",a high pitch voice screeched"leave my boyfriend alone,",Brian spat.

We left the mall"i wanna go home",i say."Mine or yours?",he asked"yours",i tell him,we got his mum to pick us up since people kept yelling at us,triggering my anxiety."are you boys okay?",she asked,i shook my head."he kept getting yelled at,its triggering his anxiety",Brian says,i nodded.

"in the car,Freddie?do your parents know?",she asked,i nodded"they work a lot"i say.i gave her dads number.Brian kept his arm around me,rubbing my back softly."I know monkey butt"he says to me.We got over to the May's house,Brian took me to his room,sat me on his lap"its okay baby bear",he says.he strokes my cheek.

"Deep breaths for me",i do.I was having an asthma attack.I couldn't breathe"Brian.....I can't...breathe",i wheeze."asthma attack?",i nodded."need inhaler now",i wheezed.We go downstairs"he's probably faking",Thomas snorts"shut up Thomas,he's asthmatic,he's having an asthma attack",Brian says."i think i might have a spare inhaler",their mum says"thanks mum",Brian says.she hands it to me.she's a nurse.....

I took it,my lungs barely eased up.Thomas decided to punch me in the chest,i wheezed."Thomas James May!",Ruth scolds him.It was harder to breathe.an ambulance was called.Nicky and Jack,"asthma attack?",Nicky asked,i nodded,he put an oxygen mask on me,inserting the IV into my left arm.he gave me Adrenaline to ease my lungs a bit.

"We're gonna have to take you into hospital to be checked over",Jack says.We walk to the ambulance.I asked Brian to come with me,he brought Teddy.nicky kept the mask on me.Putting the EKG pads on me.Brian held my hand.We got to the hospital,i was taken to the ACU **(Ambulatory Care Unit)**

I was put on a hospital bed,i was checked over,i had to get a chest X ray.I was taken back to the ACU. 


	2. Falling for him

**_ November 4th 1990,Thursday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

My X rays came back,i have fluid in my lungs,it had to be drained,brian held my hand while it was being done.It hurt a lot.they did numb me,it still hurt."i know it hurts baby",Brian says.he kissed my cheek,all fluid was drained.They kept me in with an oxygen mask and IV.

**_ november fifth 1990,Friday _ **

I was allowed to go home today,Ruth gave Brian and i a lift to school.I saw Thomas....they had to go blood tests while i was stuck in hospital.my phone rang........I got the news,considering papa had also been getting blood tests,its possible one of us has Cancer.

i teared up....it was papa.I ran home,i didn't care.I let myself"papa!",i yelled."i take it you heard",papa says,i nodded,he hugged me tightly"I....Don't want you to die!",i cry"shh,i'm not gonna die,i'm gonna be on medication",he says.he kissed my cheek,still hugging me"please papa,i don't want you to die",i say.

"i'm not gonna die,honey,i promise",papa says,he picked me up,spinning me around."don't drop me!",i squeal"i wont",he laughed.he pretended to drop me,i squealed,giggling."My sweet little boy",papa says,he tickled me.

"p papa!",i giggle.he tickled my neck.he put me down,chasing me to my room,dad came in,papa kissed my cheek,hugging me tightly,i yawned.

"well,i guess someone's tired",dad says,i nodded."Wanna cuddle",i pout.they gave in,with me between them,cuddling me.I settled down,falling asleep."goodnight,we love you",they cooed.They kissed my cheeks,making me giggle tiredly.they blew a raspberry each on my cheeks,i giggled before i knew it my sides were being tickled.


End file.
